Una cita bajo la lluvia
by crazy-shy-izel
Summary: —Isabella, —Dijo con la voz entrecortada. Hice un esfuerzo para observar sus deslumbrantes ojos dorados entre las tinieblas de la medianoche. —Te amo, todas las palabras del mundo no son suficientes para decírtelo, cada beso me hace desear más. Isabella tontea con Edward y se sale con la suya. Una posible colección de oneshots/drabbles dependiendo de cómo el primero sea recibido.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, estaba revisando algunos archivos en la computadora que escribí hace tiempo y me encontré con éste. Ojala les guste.

(2 Enero 2012)

* * *

**Una cita bajo la lluvia**

Edward se hallaba sentado a mi lado, con sus brazos alrededor mío.

—¿Considerarías, entonces, tener una cita real conmigo? No recuerdo la última vez que salimos sólo tú y yo.

—Eres un vampiro. –Aseveré muy seria. –No puedes olvidar.

—Es verdad. —Me dedicó una sonrisa traviesa lo cual me hizo sospechar más de él. —Lo recuerdo a la perfección. —Inclinó la cabeza para que su aliento pudiera acariciar mi cuello. –Fue la noche en que te mordí. —Sus labios rozaron la imperceptible cicatriz que me dejaron sus colmillos. Un estremecimiento de placer me recorrió simplemente por el mero recuerdo.

—Bien. —Dije sin aliento. –Tú ganas.

Me levanté y le di un rápido beso en la mejilla, empecé a caminar y pude sentir sus ojos clavados en mí.

—¿A dónde vas? –Me preguntó sorprendido desde donde estaba.

—A arreglarme, te veré esta noche. –Era lo más obvio del mundo, no podría salir con el hombre más guapo del planeta vistiendo así.

Lo asombré tanto que no supo que responder, eso era una novedad, di media vuelta y me alejé, saqué mi celular y marqué el número.

—Leah, necesito tu ayuda.

.

Estaba en mi habitación viendo la tele, Leah acababa de irse, me había maquillado y planchado el cabello. Me vi en el espejo sin poder apartar la vista, llevaba una minifalda y una blusa que dejaba al descubierto mi cuello y hombros pero, lo peor eran los tacones, ni siquiera eran muy altos, sin embargo, yo ya sentía que azotaría contra el suelo.

Oí que tocaron la puerta y Charlie me gritó que bajara. Descendí por las escaleras tan rápido como podía con esos horribles zapatos, me apresuré para coger mi bolsa, mi padre estaba sacando una cerveza del refrigerador y me estudió con la mirada, alzó una ceja.

—Puse un gas de pimienta en tu bolso. –Agregó con tono firme.

—Gracias. –Le di un beso en la mejilla y le sonreí tan inocente como pude. A mi padre no le hacía ninguna gracia verme vestida así para salir con mi novio.

Edward me esperaba en el umbral de la puerta, llevaba una camisa negra y una chaqueta azul marino con unos pantalones negros. Mi corazón empezó a latir con el doble de rapidez y luché por no sonrojarme… o comérmelo con los ojos. Me sonrió orgulloso, podía escuchar mejor que yo el latir desbocado de mi corazón.

Encendió el motor y ladeo la cabeza, en sus ojos descubrí un matiz de perspicacia.

—¿No confías en mí?

—Claro que sí. –Repuse perpleja.

—¿Y por eso te alegra llevar un gas pimienta en tu bolso? –Dijo cuidadosamente.

—Tengo mala suerte, es mejor estar preparados. –Aseveré sin alarmarme. –El gas pimienta no es lo único que llevo. –Le guiñé un ojo y le di unas palmaditas a mi bolsa.

Él rió entre dientes, suspiré aliviada por el frío tacto del metal afilado del cuchillo que llevaba junto a mi pierna.

El restaurante estaba adornado con foquitos titilantes, se veía lujoso, conociendo a mi vampiro seguramente lo era. Estábamos en una fila esperando a que nos mostraran nuestra mesa, Edward estaba parado muy cerca de mí, sujetando mi mano. Observé cuidadosamente y cuando sólo quedaba una pareja delante de nosotros, lo tomé del cuello y lo besé, me sentí satisfecha porque me correspondió con mucho entusiasmo, sabía que la mujer encargada de las reservaciones nos estaba viendo, finalmente nos separamos, Edward me dedicó una mirada de complicidad y se volteo para dar su nombre. La mujer se veía confundida y actuaba algo torpe, lo sé, estar cerca de Edward causa ese efecto. Mi galante novio recorrió la silla para que me sentara, yo no cabía en mi satisfacción al comprobar que ignoraba a aquella mujer que lo desvestía con la mirada. Ella se marchó y Edward intentaba contener la risa.

—Lo hiciste a propósito. –Me acusó.

—Sí. –Le aseguré sin arrepentimiento.—No te opusiste. –Comenté encogiéndome de hombros.

Edward se inclinó sobre la mesa y gentilmente acercó mi rostro al suyo, me dio un largo y profundo beso. Estaba a punto de quejarme cuando lo terminó pero, entonces me percaté de que la camarera estaba frente a nosotros con los menús en la mano y la boca abierta. Reaccionó tras unos segundos y nos los tendió sin decir palabra, como siempre Edward concentró su atención en mí.

* * *

Si me dejas un comentario me ánimo a escribir más ;)

crazy-shy-izel


	2. Dulce medianoche

¿Dejarían un review/comentario para esta escritora amateur? :)

(22 Julio 2011)

* * *

**Dulce medianoche**

Las sombras de la noche reclamaban la habitación. Con mi vista, medianamente desarrollada, era difícil ver cada detalle del perfecto rostro de Edward que estaba a escasos milímetros del mío. El sentido del tacto era mucho mejor.

Yacíamos sobre la cama, Edward había tenido mucho cuidado al colocarse sobre mí para que yo no tuviera que soportar una pizca de su peso. Sus labios se movían fervientemente sobre los míos, sus manos acariciaban gentilmente mi cuerpo y nuestras piernas estaban entrelazadas. Su piel estaba tan helada como de costumbre, no obstante yo me sentía sumamente acalorada, a pesar de la blusa strapless y el short que llevaba.

Me complacía escuchar que no era la única que jadeaba por falta de aire. Él me besaba desesperadamente como si no fuera capaz de saciar su apetito, como si cada beso le hiciera estar más sediento. Adoraba cuando Edward se dejaba llevar de esa manera, aunque claro seguía siendo Edward, nunca me acariciaba en ningún lugar indebido y la ropa siempre permanecía en su lugar, pero mucho más arrugada.

Ya tenía mis labios hinchados por todo el tiempo que llevábamos besándonos. En ese preciso instante Edward me besaba profundamente, el deseo que yo reconocía que sentía por él era tan abrumador que me hacía sentir como en un trance, yo tenía mis manos masajeando su cabello, intentando atraerlo más cerca de mí. El beso se fue haciendo más lento y moderado hasta que sentí a Edward sonreír contra mis labios. Separé mi boca un par de centímetros de su piel.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada. —La sonrisa que esbozo fue deslumbrante. Acercó sus labios para besarme nuevamente, pero ladeé la cabeza.

—¿Qué sucede? —Pregunté de nuevo.

Edward me sonrió con una de sus devastadoras sonrisas torcidas y empezó a besarme el cuello, casi como un reflejo recliné la cabeza hacia atrás y cerré los ojos, me mordí el labio para evitar que se me escapara un gemido, sin embargo, eso no evitó que rodeara su cintura con una de mis piernas.

—Jamás pensé que tendría tanta suerte. —Decía entre beso y beso. —Cuando me di cuenta de lo perdidamente enamorado que estaba de ti creí que tendría que resignarme a contemplarte en silencio, nunca creí que te tendría en mis brazos. —Esa seriedad en apenas un susurro, era deliciosa. —Todavía me maravilla que me elijas a mí, de entre todos, a mí. —La euforia en su voz lo hacía más irresistible. ¿Tendría alguna idea de lo que me hacía?

Volvió su atención a mis labios y cualquier pensamiento coherente que pude haber tenido desapareció al instante. Sus labios no se amoldaban a los míos y aun así los sentía tan suaves, tan impetuosos, me besaba de una manera tal que sólo me hacía querer más. Tan siquiera pensar en perderlo me hacía sentir aterrada, tener que vivir sin Edward me devastaría, no podría sobrevivir a ello si volviera a pasar.

La pasión en cada beso, la intensidad en cada mirada, la electricidad en cada roce, el amor en cada caricia, el sentimiento era tan abrumador que no creía poder contenerlo.

—Isabella, —Dijo con la voz entrecortada. Hice un esfuerzo para observar sus deslumbrantes ojos dorados entre las tinieblas de la medianoche. —Te amo, todas las palabras del mundo no son suficientes para decírtelo, cada beso me hace desear más y cada caricia aumenta mi necesidad por ti. Te amo… —Su voz se fue convirtiendo en un débil murmullo. —Te amo.

Lo miré sin poder encontrar palabras en mi interior que igualaran en deseo las que él acababa de enunciar, de sus ojos se podía reconocer tanto amor que volví a besarlo con toda la pasión de la que fui capaz.

.

.

Seguimos besándonos, ya llevábamos horas así, pero me parecían segundos.

—Te amo Bella, jamás me cansaré de decírtelo. —Respiró más que habló, sus labios rozaban mi oreja.

—Bien. —Luchaba por recuperar el aliento. —Porque me gusta que me lo digas. —Una sonrisita asomó de la comisura de mi boca.

La cama tembló debido a su amortiguada risa. Edward nos giró en la cama de modo que mi cabeza quedará sobre su torso, lo abracé estirando las piernas perezosamente, ya tenía mucho sueño.

—Amor, será mejor que duermas un poco.

Comenzó a tararear la canción de cuna que había compuesto para mí, sentí mis parpados cerrarse y lo último que recuerdo es sentir sus ágiles manos trazando figuras en mi espalda.

* * *

**crazy-shy-izel**


End file.
